


Secluded

by Ryx5



Series: Dark Age Drabbles [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Foreplay, Lightbond, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Warlord Shaxx, brief aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryx5/pseuds/Ryx5
Summary: The two enjoy their time alone
Relationships: Efrideet/Shaxx (Destiny)
Series: Dark Age Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839535
Kudos: 11





	Secluded

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut, more of a practice on trimming my stories down. Hope y'all like ^-^

One thing was for certain, it was that Shaxx would never get tired of her kisses. They peppered his neck, his collarbones, his lips, flourishing with the faintest blooms of Light that left the warmth of sunshine on his skin. It was impossible not to lose himself in her as Efrideet marked her territory with little nibbles and gentle pets. She crouched over him and only covered his torso, but that alone was enough to pin him in place to receive her eager affections.

She was a wolf hunting her prey, savoring him instead of devouring. Shaxx reveled in the wide grins and giggles above him, though the delight of her enticingly bare body over his with skin warm as summer hazed his mind. He rolled his hips under hers, sweeping his palms over back. 

"Feeling ready?" Efrideet's lips were inches from his. Of course he was. Her sweet and torturous play had gone on for as long as she wanted, and the build up pounded in more places than his chest. 

He managed a nod.

Efrideet hummed then sat on his waist, leaning around to look back. Shaxx stifled a groan when she squeezed his slicked length with less gentleness than she had kissed him with. 

"I think so too. You're pretty hard already." 

A noise festered in Shaxx's throat and he bucked his hips, knocking her forward onto his chest. He pulled her close for a hungry kiss that she welcomed as he caressed the backs of her thighs up to her ribs. 

His whisper rumbled in his chest as they parted and ignited their Light. "Would you like to get comfortable, My Lady?" 

She almost shivered under composure. "Thought you'd never ask. I would most certainly love to."

A single beat passed after the words left her lips before the Lord took her and rolled them both onto their sides. Efrideet's laughs filled the air of his room, soon melting into pleased sighs as rough kisses engulfed the tenderness of her neck. With the broadness of his body behind her she could truly admire the difference in their sizes, and she basked in the thrill of security and control yet to come as a large hand engulfed her skin. Warlords around these parts came big-- she was smart enough to know that.

"Not afraid to throw me around, I see?"  
Shaxx's treatment to her neck stopped as he pressed his lips against hers and chuckled. 

"Efrideet, you may enjoy throwing Iron Lords, but don't you forget that just the same can be done to you." He grinned as she did.

"Oh yeah? You wanna set it in stone?" Her proposal dissolved against him, for his hand began its course down until it hooked underneath her knee. 

"Perhaps another time," Shaxx said casually as if he was doing anything else other than spreading her leg wide enough to fit his waist. The Lady nestled in front of him squirmed, glancing down with a swirl of needy hips. Shaxx's voice softened. "What I want you to do now is to relax and try to enjoy yourself."

Efrideet drew a shaky breath, composure crumbling as he situated himself between her thighs. "It's a little hard to relax knowing what you're about to do," she managed, resting her head against his arm. He chuckled again, and the sound sent chills down her back. 

"I trust you can take it, love." 

Shaxx left her leg over his and caressed back up her body until his fingers spread over expanding ribs just below her breast. He didn't have to wait long for approval as Efrideet craned her head back to meet his eyes and gave a ready nod. The Lord felt her Light latch to his when he reached between their legs for his cock, teasing her entrance until she snarled as a way to tell him to hurry up. With one last hint he positioned his member and slowly pushed past the feeling of resistance until he was inside.

The Light between them surged as he traveled up farther, Efrideet barely holding back a moan as he seated himself as far as he could go. Shaxx wrapped an arm around her torso, holding her as she accommodated his girth with full breaths. Keeping her in his embrace, he began a smooth rhythm, softly drawing himself in and out with the reward of her delicate whimpers gracing his ears. 

"Good, Shaxx...Just like that," she assured, the words barely making it past sugar coated sensations that danced up her spine. 

The smooth pace below transformed into more of a rhythmic roll, Shaxx's hips grinding against her in attempts to get deeper and unravel her further. He held her all the way through, capturing her in comfort against his body as his pace picked up. The Lady under the will of his hold began to let her mind drift, with the only goal in mind being to keep her thigh up close so that the delicious shockwaves could make their way deeper. 

Sensing her mind's desire, Shaxx hooked his hand back under her knee to pin it. "Comfortable?" He asked. The Lord knew damn well she was, she had made it clear in the past how little she cared about anything else when she was in his arms, so the half-moan half hum of confirmation she gave didn't surprise him. 

Efrideet's fingers curled at his nape. "You can go a little harder if you want." It was less of a suggestion and more of a request, a way to remind him that she was still just as in charge from the bottom as he was. 

Being in control did not stifle the fact that she was still at his mercy. She yelped when Shaxx took it upon himself to deliver, each forward thrust sending bolts of Arc through her body. It soon dawned on her how unprepared she was for the force of his hips as she found herself gripping for any part of him she could to calm the shakiness of her limbs. Amid huffing breaths Shaxx produced a thunderous groan, and though it was intoxicating to the ears, Efrideet was quick to bring a finger to her lips. Shaxx's room may have been the farthest away, but no temple walls could be thick enough to muffle him.

Shaxx released her leg and circled his fingers between her thighs, Efrideet clawing at his back and pulling the sheet from the mattress with a desperate moan no less loud than his. Her nerves felt the crash of Arc and Solar as she hooked an arm behind his neck and leaned back to place an impatient kiss on heated lips, a rough squeeze at her breast pulling her away with a hitched whimper. Shaxx tilted her chin back to his for another hard peck before his palm slid below her stomach and pressed, feeling every pump of his cock jerking between her hips. 

"Efrideet, I'm--" 

"Don't you stop." The words shook as Efrideet pulled him closer, leaving trails of Solar Light behind her fingers. Shaxx gave a grunt in agreement, hand squeezing while he relented in his pace with the bed barely maintaining silence. Efrideet zeroed her senses through the flushed pounding in her head and body, focusing on the sounds of his heart and the heavy smack of his hips against hers, the smells of the room and the heat of his skin. He gave only power, and she was there to receive every bit of it. 

With the dig of fingers into his lower back, Shaxx jolted as a spark of Light shot through him, giving one hard thrust forward that drove them both into the sheets. Efrideet didn't have a moment to react as his orgasm struck through her with every bit of strength and force she wanted and more, the heat of it filling her trembling frame as they both muffled their pleasure in the pillows. 

After wonderfully drawn out seconds passed, Shaxx wrapped two arms around her and turned them onto their backs, allowing the Light to bond again in the glow. Hands searched over each body, both trying to comfort the other and find solace among pounding hearts and heavy breaths.

Efrideet smiled at the way Shaxx lightly nuzzled against her head, as if he needed to keep her safe from danger in the grand embrace his arms cast. Though she brimmed with adoration for him, her need for a shield was not so, for her energy was an unending coil yet to be spent. 

With a gentle shift she freed herself from his hold, leaning over for a kiss that warmed him to the very core and filled him with longing as she pulled away. 

The Iron Lady glanced down. "Think you'd be up for another go?" 

Despite the return from the high, Shaxx failed to hide a grin. The look in her eye was irresistible, and he understood that with the lives they led, time away from the world was precious. He stole another kiss from smirking lips, hands at the ready as he returned the dangerous stare into emerald eyes.

"What's next?"

**Author's Note:**

> **The "What's next" line is from d1 Shaxx and it sounded so calm and casual that I had to include it in this context


End file.
